1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video tape recorder for recording video signals on a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional video tape recorders record video signals on a magnetic tape in such a manner that FM luminance signal Y and FM chrominance signal C are recorded on separate tracks which are arranged alternately in the order of Y, C, Y, C, Y, C, . . . The FM luminance signal is a frequency-modulated luminance signal. The FM chrominance signal is a signal which is obtained by time-base-compression-multiplexing two chrominance difference signals and frequency-modulating the multiplexed signal, or a signal which is obtained by frequency-modulating two chrominance difference signals with different carrier frequencies and mixing the frequency-modulated signals (so-called frequency-division-multiplexed signal), or a signal which is obtained by frequency-modulating a so-called line sequential chrominance difference signal which is composed of two chrominance difference signals which appear alternately at a cycle of one horizontal scanning period. These are shown in Japanese Laid-Open patent applications (Kokai) Nos. 59-4279, 59-34785, 58-131885, 59-104886 and 59-104887.
In these conventional video tape recorders, a guard band on which no signals are recorded must be provided between each adjacent Y track and C track so that the FM luminance signal Y and the FM chrominance signal C do not interfer with each other. Therefore, the recording density cannot be increased adequately.
Slant azimuth recording is known to increase the recording density. The gaps of the recording heads for scanning adjacent tracks are tilted to have different angles from each other so that a crosstalk component from an adjacent track is attenuated due to azimuth loss. However, this method is effective only when there is a corelatior between the signals recorded on adjacent tracks. When a crosstalk is caused in a FM signal, the influence of the crosstalk increases in proportion to the frequency difference from the carrier frequency (according to the principle of triangular noise). In other words, the crosstalk components having frequencies far different from the carrier frequency cause large interferences. Since there is no corelatior between luminance signal and chrominance signal, the crosstalk from the adjacent track cannot be reduced by the slant azimuth recording.